Counterclockwise Rotation
by Aquamarine Crystalline
Summary: I always wanted to be a prima ballerina..." Tezuka declared one fine morning at practice. Everyone wondered what was rotating the opposite day today: the world or Tezuka's head? Slight Perfect Pair


Hi… this is Rine-Line… Finally

Hi… this is Rine-Line… Finally! My second one-shot after so long.

This fic was an idea by crassreine in the 4-Truple Game of the PoT stands for Pointless but Original Talking forum! I hope you enjoy it!

SUMMARY: "I always wanted to be a prima ballerina…" Tezuka declared one fine morning at practice. Everyone wondered what was rotating the opposite direction today: the world or Tezuka's head? Slight Perfect Pair

0-0-0-0-0

**Bold- **English

_Italics-_ Flashback

'Dialogue'- Thoughts

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Counterclockwise Rotation**

"I always wanted to be a prima ballerina…" Tezuka declared one fine morning at practice.

All the club members who were practicing stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the captain. Several rackets dropped to the ground and tennis balls rolled in different directions.

That had to be the most un-Tezukaish statement to have come from the captain of Seigaku ever since the beginning of the world. Is the world spinning in the opposite direction today?

The Regulars have their own way of expressing astonishment.

Let's begin with Oishi Syuuichiroh. The current vice-captain of Seigaku had a very shocked expression on his face and was currently opening and closing his mouth unconsciously. One could very well think that he was imitating his pet goldfish. Hey, maybe that's where he picked that up. Who knows. His eyes were wide open and steadily looking at the captain of Seigaku.

The Golden pair wouldn't be complete without the other so we take a look at Kikumaru Eiji, the acrobatic half of the Golden Pair. Unlike Oishi who was constantly opening and closing his mouth, the redhead had his mouth wide open that a cat could have fitted in it. Okay, maybe that was a bit exaggerated and a lame pun but… Well, his dark blue eyes were as wide as Oishi's. They look like they were synchronized. Definitely the Golden Pair.

Next in line is the data master of Seigaku, Sadaharu Inui, who might just have set the newest world record for the fastest data-recording ever on his notebook. No one has any idea what he scribbles but it could only be what he says, "Ii data". What the heck is good data about what Tezuka said anyways? Inui's glasses also glinted evilly but why would it glint when it seems to be opaque? In fact, it almost looks like plastic glasses. Well, let's not go in there any further.

Takashi Kawamura, Seigaku's power player. We can't say anything about him now because he just fainted on the ground. However, there are obvious traces of his shock, here and there. What's weird is that he fainted in front of the benches and the impact must have dropped the racket that was lying on the chair. It fell towards his hand and as if by magic (or whatever supernatural force is there) he got up as quickly as he fainted and began shouting, "Moeruze! BURNING!"

We now have the second power player of Seigaku, Momoshiro Takeshi. We do not know for sure if the shock over Tezuka's statement caused electricity to flow through the Seigaku's trickster's veins because he wasn't moving at all. This is supported by the fact that his spiky hair remained upright. His eyes were as huge as saucers filled with burgers and his mouth was open so wide he could have eaten those saucers with burgers. Oh, and let's add several large fries and cokes to that.

Just like the Golden Pair, we can't mention one rival without the other. Continuously hissing like a snake is the bandanna-wearing "Viper" Kaidoh Kaoru. His eyes were as large as his rival's. He was hissing like a balloon releasing gas. How can he breathe in that? No one knows.

And of course, who can not notice the "little baby" of the Regulars, the cocky and bratty Echizen Ryoma. The freshman's golden eyes just stared questioningly at the captain. He had an eyebrow arched. He seemed to be the only one who has the energy to move as he tilted his cap. "Mada mada da ne."

Fuji Syuusuke, the tensai, who was standing beside Tezuka, might have been smiling the brightest smile of his life. With his eyes closed, he seemed to exude the aura of knowing more than he's letting on.

"… That was what you heard my cousin say over the phone yesterday right, Fuji?"

"That's right…"

Huh? Everyone looked from Tezuka to Fuji and back again.

"Well, I just want you to know that was my 5 year-old cousin, Yuzuyu, who visited over yesterday. When I temporarily put down the phone when we were talking yesterday because my mother called me, she thought I hang it up and started playing with it. Fuji, I explained this to you yesterday. Why do you want me to explain it again?"

"… Nothing." Fuji had a not-so-innocent smile on his face.

Everyone looked duped. That was it? Everyone glared at Fuji.

Fuji just smiled at them. "What?"

Tezuka arched an eyebrow. He then noticed that everyone had stopped practicing. "Why have you all stopped? Everyone, 50 laps!"

"Yipe! Hai!"

Everyone ran their laps sulking. They were so going to get revenge on Fuji one day, if that was possible.

-- OMAKE-- (my first time!)

"Ne, Tezuka…"

"What is it, Fuji?"

"Why did you have to tell a lie to everyone? You really told me over the phone yesterday that you wanted to be a prima ballerina when you were young…"

"… Fuji, 100 laps."

"Do I get laps for telling the truth?"

"200 laps."

"But… I'm not your lap-dog…"

"250 laps, Fuji…"

Fuji pouted. "Fine… I'll let you go this time… But if you ever lie to everyone again, I'll make them listen to the recordings of our sweet phone conversations every day, Kuni-chan…"

A volcano exploded.

"FUJI!! 1,000 LAPS!!"

The end.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Mou… That has to be the crackiest thing that my brain has ever produced. I can't believe this came out of my head. Oh well…**

**A thumbs-up from me if you know who 5 year-old Yuzuyu is.**

**Who was telling the truth anyways? Hehe… I'll leave that to your wonderful imagination.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the story!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


End file.
